Merry Christmas?
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: Alvin is upset about taking enrichment classes over Christmas Break, and takes it out on his family. He makes wishes he doesn't really mean. Be careful what you wish for.  Rated T for violence and gore,  but only for one part.  Might make changes.
1. What!

Merry Christmas?

"I'm sorry Alvin, but it's the only way. Maybe you can convince Simon to take the class with you," Alvin's science teacher, Mr. Rays, told the red-clad Chipmunk. Alvin's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What? Why do I have to take a class over Christmas Vacation? That's like murder!" Alvin knelt, placing an arm over his eyes dramatically. Mr. Rays rolled his eyes impatiently. It was the last day before Christmas Break, and he was ready for Christmas and didn't want to have to deal with troublesome Alvin anymore.

"Alvin. You're failing my class. It's for your own good. Besides, after the break, the Semester Final is right around the corner. And you don't want to fail that, do you?"

"Personally, I don't care," Alvin mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms and turned away, scowling. By now, Simon and Theodore were ready to head home, and were looking for Alvin. Simon popped his head into his science class. He and Alvin took the class together, and even though Alvin copied off Simon's paper for homework, come test time, he would fail.

"Alvin? You in here?" Simon called. Alvin was already facing the door, so, without a look back, he stormed out the door, not saying anything to his teacher. Simon was startled as Alvin hit his shoulder against Simon's very hard since he was having his little fit. Simon turned back to the classroom, holding his sore shoulder. "Mr. Rays, is everything okay?" Simon asked kindly. Mr. Rays was his favorite teacher, and Simon was Mr. Rays' favorite student. Mr. Rays was still cross with Alvin not cooperating, but put on a smile for Simon.

"Yes, for me. But I'm not so sure about your brother," he looked over Simon's shoulder, where Alvin had stormed off before continuing. "See, he's failing the class, and I asked him to come to some classes over Christmas Break. I figured since he has two weeks off, three days that first week won't hurt much. Just to help him understand better. I would like to have him more, but I don't even think he'll come to three days," Mr. Rays looked down slightly. "Simon, I was wondering if you might take the class with him, just to encourage him, and help him more than I might be able to during the class. There's going to be a lot of other students there, so I can't just give him one-on-one tutoring."

"Sure!" Simon agreed happily, after hearing his teachers' plight. Simon looked down at Theo, who was smiling happily. He loved when his brothers got along. "What days were you thinking?" Simon asked.

"Whenever works for you," Mr. Rays replied. He was just hoping he could get at least three days, no matter when they were spread out.

"Alright, Mr. Rays," Simon said, backing out the door. "I'll see you sometime before Christmas!"

"Alright, thank you Simon!"

* * *

><p>"Alvin, he's just trying to help," Simon tried to explain to his older brother, who was lying on his side in his bed, his back to his younger brother.<p>

"Whatever," Alvin snapped. Simon just sighed before heading downstairs for dinner. Maybe Alvin would feel and think better after he got some calories into his system. Simon walked into the kitchen and a wonderful aroma rose to his nose. Inhaling deeply, Simon looked for the cause of it. He saw Theo, working busily on the stove, reading from his cookbook, and trying to gather ingredients all at the same time. Simon chuckled.

"Need some help, Theo?" He asked, walking up to the stool Theodore stood on top of. Theo glanced down and smiled widely. Usually his brothers didn't care how the food got on the table; just the fact it got there somehow.

"Yes," Theo said, thinking quickly. "Can you read me these ingredients?"

* * *

><p>"So boys, how was your last day of school for two weeks?" Dave asked while they sat at the table, enjoying the meal Simon and Theo had prepared.<p>

"Great!" Theo cried quickly. "I was able to finish my cupcakes before the bell this time, and my teacher said they were the best in the class!"

"Well done, Theo!" Dave congratulated. Theo beamed happily. "So, what about you, Simon?"

"Fantastic! The lab during science was a complete success!" Simon's smile slightly faded, however, as he glared at Alvin and mumbled, "Even though I had to do it myself."

Dave heard the last part, but didn't question it. "Alvin?"

Alvin didn't even look up as he picked at his food.

Simon sighed. "Alvin has to go to class over Christmas Vacation because he's failing science. And Mr. Rays asked me if I could go with him, to help him even more."

Dave smiled at Alvin. "That's great! You were saying you didn't understand science anyway. Well, here's your chance to understand it!"

"Whoopee," Alvin said sarcastically. Dave gave a skeptical look.

"He's really upset about it," Simon clarified. Dave looked at his oldest son, who was mouthing words to himself while scowling angrily.


	2. The Snap

"Alvin, please do the worksheet!" Simon begged his older brother. It was after day two of the class, and Alvin was ready to blow a gasket. All he wanted was to play with his brothers and cause mischief, not be under house arrest until he finished his homework. Alvin crumpled up the paper and threw it at Simon while yelling,

"No! I am sick of it! Christmas Vacation is for a BREAK, not for going to stupid classes and getting stupid HOMEWORK!" The paper hit Simon square in the face and knocked his glasses askew. While adjusting them, Simon watched Alvin seethe out the door, slamming it in the process. Simon groaned in exasperation. He picked up the paper and placed it on the desk, not bothering to uncrumple it.

"Why in the world are we eating that AGAIN?" Simon heard Alvin's angry voice tumble up the stairs and through the closed door. Simon winced. He was yelling at Theo. Simon set his face. He wasn't going to let Alvin bully their younger brother. He ran downstairs and watched as Alvin had cornered Theo, and with a pan held above his head, was about to hit their baby brother. Simon ran as fast as he could and tackled Alvin, knocking the pan out of his hands before he could do any damage. The pan clattered to the floor with a BANG.

Theo sat, trembling, in the corner of the kitchen, his hands held above his head, his eyes closed. When he peeked, he saw Simon wrestling Alvin to the floor, trying to calm him down. "GET OFF ME!" Alvin screeched, planting a punch right into his brothers' nose. Simon cried out and fell off Alvin, holding his nose, which was throbbing painfully. Alvin's face was red with anger, and he jabbed a finger against Simon's chest. "You can't tell me what to do, you FREAK," he hissed. "If I don't want to go to those classes, by God, I WON'T. If I don't want to do the homework, I WON'T. Got it?" Simon nodded deliriously. It was then Dave decided to come home from wherever he had been. Probably Christmas shopping, as it was the day before Christmas Eve.

"Hi fellas, I'm ba-!" Dave stopped mid-sentence. He looked around the house, confused; usually his boys always came to greet him. His eyes scanned the house suspiciously until he saw Alvin's red shirt and cap, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen, and saw a terrifying sight. Alvin was screaming with pure hatred in his voice at his brothers, Simon was kneeling on the floor, his eyes watering and both hands over his nose, and Theo sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, which were pulled up defensively. Dave put a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, but Alvin turned and started yelling at Dave.

"And YOU! Where have YOU been this whole time? Just leaving us here like you always do? What kind of father are you?" Alvin stomped past Dave and up the stairs to his room, where he slammed the door. Dave turned back to his traumatized sons.

"What happened?" He asked dumbly. Theo, who was quick to recover, since Alvin was gone, replied,

"Alvin exploded out of the blue! I was making food, the same thing we had last night, and he just blew up at me! He was going to hit me with a pan, but Simon pushed him away. But then Alvin hit him in the face," Theodore looked at Simon, as did Dave. Simon's hands were still glued to his nose.

"Is that what happened?" Dave asked Simon, who nodded. Simon continued the story where Theo didn't know, keeping his hands on his face.

"I was trying to get Alvin to do the homework for the class, but he didn't want to. He left our room, but then he went and attacked Theo. I knew in his state, he might do something drastic, so I ran as fast as I could to get him away from Theo, but yeah, he hit me."

Dave knelt by Simon and gently pulled his hands away. Simon grimaced at the chilly air on his bruised nose. Dave winced. It looked pretty bad. Simon's muzzle was all purple, and his nose itself was purple and blue speckled. He had to take off his glasses so they wouldn't hurt him. Theo ran to get some ice while Dave wondered why this sudden burst of anger from his eldest.

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't much better. Simon's nose was still pretty bad, and even Alvin winced when he saw it when he came downstairs to eat. The entire meal was in silence, except for near the end. Dave tried to make small talk. "So how was your day, boys?" Alvin blew up again.<p>

"How was our day? You're asking us how our DAY was? It was miserable! I had to go to the freaking class and Smarty-Pants over there tried to make me do the homework," Alvin nodded to Simon degradingly.

Theo tried to stick up for Simon. "He's just trying to help you. I mean, he's going to the class too, aren't you grateful?"

"Shut up, Fatso; no one asked you!" Alvin shot. "I wish you would just DIE!" Theo's eyes widened in horror and he ran to Simon and sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"Alvin!" Simon scolded, trying to comfort Theodore.

"Yeah? What is it, Brainiac? Some more unneeded remarks? I don't need you. I wish you weren't as smart, then you'd realize just how weird you are," Simon frowned deeply at Alvin and turned away. He wasn't hurt as much as humiliated.

"Alvin, stop this now. You are out of control; just go to bed," Dave said, standing up and walking to Alvin's seat. Alvin jumped onto the table so he was eye-level with Dave and snarled,

"I hate you. Who do you think you are, just taking us in as babies, then telling us what to do? You aren't even our real father. Heck, I bet we would be better off if we never even knew you! I wish we had never met, and that you were as far away from me as could possibly be!" Alvin then leaped off the table and ran to is room for the night, leaving behind a shocked family.

Theo was calming down slightly but he still clung to Simon for comfort. Simon put an arm around him protectively. Dave came up behind them and scooped them up. "Why don't we watch a movie?"


	3. Consequences

Alvin was lying in bed, scowling at the ceiling, his body trembling in anger. He didn't know why all this hatred was inside him, and he didn't know where it came from, and he felt ashamed to have it. He wanted to apologize to his family for everything he said, but his body wouldn't let him. It's like he was trapped inside this monster self, and there was nothing he could do but watch as he broke apart his family.

After much thrashing and tears, Alvin finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A crash in the middle of the night. Alvin's eyes snapped open. He looked over at his brothers' beds. They were empty. He carefully pushed the covers off himself and tiptoed to the door, where he heard another crash, even louder than before. Then he heard a scream of terror. It sounded like Theodore's voice. Alvin pushed away all his fear and opened the door. Running downstairs, he just barely saw a hooded figure run out the broken front door. Alvin looked frantically for Theodore. "Theo?" Alvin called shakily. "Theo?"<p>

Alvin heard raspy breathing. He shook as he tiptoed to the living room and flipped on the switch. he nearly vomited at the sight. Theodore lay in a pool of blood in the middle of the room, a knife lying next to him. Alvin ran to Theo and looked him over, searching for the source of the blood. It was his neck. The hooded figure had slit Alvin's baby brother's throat. Theo jerked once before he became still.

Alvin sat there in shock.

Alvin slowly reached for Theodore's hand, which was quickly turning cold, as he remembered the last thing he said to Theo, _"I wish you would just DIE!"_ Alvin stared at Theo's lifeless form and realized he didn't mean it at all. He wished desperately how he could bring Theo back, but it was too late, and he knew it. Then the tears hit. Alvin sobbed loudly as he held Theo close, not caring if blood got on his shirt.

Thinking as if in a dream, Alvin picked up Theo and carried him to the front door. Alvin dialed 9-1-1, but wasn't aware of what he was doing. All he did was give the address. After a few minutes, the ambulance was there, and Alvin pointed dumbly at Theo. They pronounced him DOA, but loaded him into the car to be taken to the morgue.

Alvin wandered the house in tears, not knowing what to do with himself. His baby brother was gone and he felt it was his fault. Alvin found himself in the kitchen. He flipped on the switch and saw the kitchen exactly as he left it, the pan on the floor and everything. Alvin walked up to the pan and picked it up. It was with this he almost hit his baby brother with.

Alvin looked down and he could almost see Theo cowering in fear below him. Alvin felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>It was nearing day, but Alvin wasn't aware. His life was turned around. He needed someone to talk to. Simon. He always understood everything. Alvin walked through the house, looking for Simon. Finally, he found him, fast asleep on the couch. Alvin gently shook Simon, who screamed and leaped off the couch. Alvin wasn't expecting this response, and stepped back. Simon cowered at the foot of the couch, rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently. "Simon?" Alvin asked cautiously. Simon's head snapped up, and he screamed again before cowering.<p>

"Simon, what's wrong?" Alvin tried to get his only brother to speak. He caught slight fragments of what Simon was babbling.

"I sorry. No hurt, please. I do nothing. I know I weird. I sorry,"

Alvin was astonished at not only how badly he spoke, but also the fact he was afraid of Alvin. Alvin reached for him, to hug him, but Simon screamed, the volume rising the closer Alvin's arm got. It was then Alvin got a good look at Simon. His nose was pretty bunged up still and it was swollen to a great size. Simon curled up again, rocking and babbling. "No hurt… no hurt… I sorry…"

Alvin stepped back, remembering his words to Simon, _"I wish you weren't as smart, then you'd realize just how weird you are,"_ Shame like never before hit Alvin. Once again, he found himself wandering the house. He couldn't bear to see his smart, blue-clad brother so destroyed and so… dumb. Alvin found himself in his bedroom. He turned on the light and looked around. There was something in here, he knew it. But what was it?

His eyes fell upon his desk, the chair of which was tilted backward as Alvin had knocked it over in his fury. Alvin walked up to it and set the chair back up. Then his eyes fell upon the crumpled piece of paper on the desk. Hands shaking, he uncrumpled it to see the worksheet he was supposed to do for homework. Simon had been trying to help him, and Alvin could see Simon's neat writing in the margin by each question as he tried to write his reasoning for how to solve it. Alvin flashbacked to when he threw the paper at Simon. Sure, it didn't hurt him, but Alvin realized it might have hurt inside. All Simon was doing was helping, and Alvin abused it.

Alvin, in a daze, put the paper back on the desk after flattening it out as neatly as he could. Then the thought crossed his mind: He was the cause of what happened to both his brothers. So what happened to Dave?

Alvin jumped up and ran to Dave's room and threw open the door, except… there was no room. Instead, there was a broom closet behind the door. Alvin's words floated back to him, _"I wish we had never met, and that you were as far away from me as could possibly be!"_ Alvin knelt in front of the closet and sobbed. He sobbed for the horrible things he said to his brothers, the fate he forced upon them, and the fact he couldn't set things straight. He went back to the only family member he had left: Simon. But he couldn't even receive comfort from him. Alvin sat next to the couch while Simon watched him with childlike suspicion, crawling to the edge of the couch. Alvin put his hands together and prayed, something he didn't usually do.

"God," Alvin whispered to his clasped hands, his teary eyes closed tightly. "I am _so_ sorry for everything. I didn't mean what I said. I love my family, I do. I love how cute Theo is as he sleeps, and the fact he can cook better than anyone in the whole family. I love how smart Simon is and I feel so proud of him every time he receives an award for anything. I feel so grateful he spends so much of his time with me, trying to help me. I just take him for granted every time. I love how Dave is always there for me, no matter where I am or what I've done. He's so encouraging about all my brothers and I do. But now I've ruined everything. Theo is dead, Simon is reduced to the mind of a child, and Dave is probably in China, if what I wished for came true." Alvin lifted his head, keeping his eyes closed, as tears flowed down his neck freely. "God, forgive me. Forgive me! I didn't mean it! I am so sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me…"


	4. Dream

"Alvin… ALVIN!" Alvin awoke with a start, breathing heavily. His body was drenched in sweat and he had tearstains down his cheeks. His pillow was soaked. Alvin looked around. He was in his room, under his covers. Bright light came in, and it took a second to focus on the figure in front of him. It was Simon. He was looking intently into Alvin's eyes, his hand raised, as if he had just shook Alvin.

Alvin waited a second before asking, "Simon?"

At this, Simon smiled gently. "You're finally awake," Simon said quietly, so as not to hurt Alvin's ears. Alvin was confused.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be scared of me, and not speak right and stuff?" Alvin tried sitting up but realized he was really sore.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, no," his eyes darkened. "But I know that's what you want me to be."

Guilt and shame hit Alvin head-on once more. His eyes filled with tears as he forced himself to sit up and hug Simon tightly. "No, Simon. I know that's what I said, but I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Simon was shocked. Alvin? Sorry? What was the world coming to? Just then, Theo came in the room.

"Simon, Dave wants to know how Alvin's doi- Hey, he's awake!" Theo interrupted himself. Alvin's eyes snapped open as he heard his baby brother's voice.

"Theo?" He asked, his voice cracking. A vision of Theodore, a giant slit through his neck, blood everywhere, flitted through his mind. Simon stepped back so Theo could hug Alvin. As they hugged, Alvin whispered in disbelief, "You aren't dead," Theo stiffened a bit, but when he heard Alvin sob gratefully and squeeze him, Theo hugged back, not really thinking too hard on the past.

When they finally let go, Alvin asked, "Where's Dave?"

Simon answered, "He's down by the Christmas Tree, most likely. He wanted to see if you've woken up in time for Christmas."

Alvin was startled. In time for Christmas? "Huh?"

"You've been asleep for a whole day!" Theo clarified. "You missed Christmas Eve, so we were hoping you might be awake for Christmas."

Alvin jumped out of bed, despite being a bit sore, and placed his arms around his brothers' shoulders. "Of course! I wouldn't want to miss Christmas with the best family in the world!" Simon and Theodore smiled happily. Alvin pulled them close and whispered in complete honesty, "I'm so sorry for everything I said a few days ago, when I was really mad. I wasn't thinking. Can you guys forgive me?"

Simon and Theo exchanged glances before replying in unison, "Sure, Alvin!" Alvin smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, fellas." Then, as they headed downstairs and Dave saw them, Dave greeted,

"Merry Christmas, fellas!"

To which the Chipmunks all sang in reply, "Merry Christmas!" Before sitting down around the tree.

But this year, Alvin had a whole new meaning to the words.


End file.
